ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
No Watch Timeline
The No Watch Timeline is the only known alternate reality in the cosmos without an Omnitrix. History Not much is known about this timeline aside from the fact that the Omnitrix never existed, indicating that Azmuth never had the inspiration to build one. Inhabitants Ben Tennyson In this timeline, Ben Tennyson never found nor even had his history tied with the Omnitrix until he was sixteen, and it's thought that No Watch Ben's universe doesn't have its own dimensional counterpart of the Omnitrix at all. Due to lacking the Omnitrix or the fights against villains, No Watch Ben lacked Ben Prime's fame and his hero status, and has had a usual, boring life where nothing interesting really happened to him. This lasted until No Watch Ben became part of the interdimensional conflict between the different Omnitrix-wielders at the No Watch Timeline, when he briefly wielded Ben Prime's Omnitrix and played a major part in Ben Prime's universe by disabling Vilgax's ship, forcing him to take fatal damage and getting a 10-year-old Ben Prime to find the Omnitrix, thus restoring all of the timelines. No Watch Ben, alongside his counterparts, then defeated Vilgax. No Watch Ben looks identical to Ben Prime and shares his prime counterpart's fashion sense, although he seems to wear his green and white hoodie more often. The hoodie lacks the number 10 on its right side that Ben Prime's has. No Watch Ben's personality shares many parallels with Ben Prime's, although No Watch Ben suffers from heavy confidence issues and a longing for adventure due to his life having taken a much more peaceful and boring path. Gwen Tennyson Gwen Tennyson of this timeline, in a bout of "cold feet", withdrew the application that would have let her attend university early like Gwen Prime. She also is not close to Ben, due to how their summer vacation was highly bad and uninteresting without the Omnitrix or the alien threats. Unlike Gwen Prime, this Gwen also retains her initial sense of clothes from when Gwen Prime left Bellwood with Kevin Prime in The More Things Change: Part 1. Kevin Levin Kevin Levin is a resident of Bellwood in this timeline. Since he never met Ben in this timeline, Kevin continues his life of crime as a common pickpocket and probably never uses his Osmosian powers. Max Tennyson Max Tennyson is an active Plumber in this timeline. Unlike Max Prime, he has a robotic prosthetic right arm; he implied that he lost his real arm in a past fight against Vilgax. J.T. J.T. is Ben's best friend in this timeline. Magister Patelliday Patelliday is among the Earth-based Plumbers in No Watch Ben's Timeline, who helped Max and Ben with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Jerry Jerry is among the Earth-based Plumbers in No Watch Ben's Timeline, who helped Max and Ben with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Bromeba Bromeba is among the Earth-based Plumbers in No Watch Ben's Timeline, who helped Max and Ben with taking Vilgax into custody after the battle at Los Soledad. Cash Murray He was a good friend of both No Watch Ben and J.T., but he moved out of town years ago. Vilgax Max mentioned that he had lost his right arm in a past fight against Vilgax. Notable Visitors * Albedo * Bad Ben * Ben 10,000 * Ben 23 * Ben Prime * Benzarro * Eon * Gwen 10 * Mad Ben * Nega Ben * Professor Paradox * Vilgax Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Were None'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' Trivia * In this timeline, Mr. Smoothy possesses its original mascot and logo from before the universe was destroyed by the Anihilaarg and imperfectly recreated by Alien X in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. Category:Dimensions Category:Timelines